The Allure of the Mafia
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Rukia's whole life had revolved around her clan, but a number of attacks under the command of someone named "God" has Rukia thrown into a bloody investigation. But as if that wasn't already hard enough, a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki also gets thrown into the mix as an upcoming heir to another rising clan in the Mafia leads to complications Rukia really doesn't need in her life.


**Author's Note: I realize I'm an awful person for not continuing any of my stories but I honestly just lost my drive to write. But even then, I'll warn you, this might never be finished either. But I wanted to get it out and publish it before I lose the idea in my head. I'll try to be good about updating this but..who knows?**

 **The Seduction of the Mafia**

The night was dark and cloudy. It had recently rained, the pipes underground in the basement dripped as water ran through them from the gutters outside. The older pipes groaned and their sounds echoed in the large and rarely used basement.

The sounds of a fist hitting human flesh and tearing skin open had been the only sounds for the past hour and a half.

"TALK!" The young man roared at the man being held hostage in the wooden chair he was confined to. A group of others dressed in all black stood in a circle around the man beating the hostage. The man being held hostage spit out blood and another tooth, he began to laugh maniacally.

"I ain't no little snitch bitch. Did you know you punch like a five year old? It feels like nothing." This aggravated the man who had been torturing for the past two hours. Two hours of hitting him left and right and still the man wouldn't cough up the answers needed for his boss.

"Doesn't feel like anything? Feel this." The man punched the hostage in the eye and gave his right eye a matching black eye to match his left. The hostage laughed again.

"You're going to kill me pretty boy before I give you any answers." The torturer became more aggravated and lifted up the man by his bloodied shirt.

"We killed all the men you brought with you, you have nothing left! WHO'S YOUR LEADER?" The torturer screamed, the hostage seemed to become afraid and whimpered to be let go.

"You got me! I'll tell you everything you need to know!" The hostage whimpered as the torturer shoved him back in his seat.

"Speak." The hostage remained silent, but after a few seconds he began laughing again.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy? I'll never tell you shit, I don't give a shit if all my men died, you'll never win against him. The end is near for all of you little weak bitches." He laughed as the torturer punched him again.

"Why you little-" The torturer reached for his knife and stabbed the man in the gut, smiling as the hostage keeled over in pain.

"Enough." A gentle voice spoke from across the room. The observers in the circle immediately kneeled down to the floor and bowed their heads.

"Long live the Princess Kuchiki-Sama!" They said in unison. The torturer immediately bowed down as well. The hostage in the chair smiled wide as he saw the Kuchiki princess glide in. She walked in all black, dragging her hand crafted pure white blade behind her. She made her way slowly closely to look at the hostage and raised her blade up to rest on her shoulder.

"You all may rise." Her men nodded as the rose up and continued to look at the ground, except the torturer. She looked at him and frowned, knowing he had made no progress. "So he still hasn't told you anything?" The torturer shook his head and turned to point at him.

"This lecherous snake still won't tell us who's been leading the attacks on our clan. He says he'll die before we get any answers." The Kuchiki princess closed her eyes and sighed in deeply, smelling the fresh blood that had been spilled. The torturer knew the look meant no good. He kneeled immediately. "I'm sorry Princess Kuchiki-Sama, I'm trying very hard." He pleaded. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You may get up, there's nothing to be sorry about." He got up quickly and bowed.

"Thank you Princess Kuchiki-Sama!" He said in relief as he went to stand in place along with the other men.

"I'll deal with him." She said as she went to face the man in the chair. She wanted to wince. Only she knew he could withstand this amount of torture. Most normal men would've caved in by now. The hostaged laughed again.

"My, my, my, the lovely Princess Kuchiki-Sama coming to grace my lowly self with her presence! What a shame, I thought the Big Kuchiki-Sama would've come to see me himself! But instead he sent his little bitch of a daughter." He spit out blood as he continued to laugh. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Immediately a chair was brought out and she sat down in it. She held her sword upright and placed it on the ground, leveling her arms on it.

"You're not going to live much longer. You don't have anything. All of your lovers have been executed, and all of your belongings have been burned. No men, no allies, nothing. What will you do Luppi?" She looked at him as he smiled evilly at her.

"That stuff doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I helped _him_ bring the fall of the Kuchiki Clan become sooner. You lost a hundred men tonight due to my men." Rukia felt her heart drop, the loss was a lot to account for in the clan.

"You wasted two hundred innocent lives and more due to your actions. How could you willingly lead them to their deaths?" He stared at her and laughed again.

"I see that my statement stands correct. Kuchiki-Sama does have a little bitch for a daughter. What's wrong Rukia? You've been around the Mafia your whole life, you know death is inevitable." She ground her teeth together at the insult.

"Just tell us who your leader is, or else our men will continue to torture you. I can assure you they'll keep you alive as long as they can until they get answers." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll never know who he is. But be warned, he's coming for all of you soon." He opened his eyes wide and smiled psychotically, "LONG LIVE THE FALL OF THE KUCHIKI CLAN." He screamed and Rukia growled, with a flick of her wrist she cut his arm off. He screamed in pain and glared at her. "YOU BITCH, YOU CUT OFF MY ARM!"

Rukia flicked her blade to the side as she shrugged.

"I am not as merciful as my own men." She took a lighter out of her pocket, ignited it, and threw it on his now detached arm. His arm instantly lit up and Luppi squirmed but then heaved a sigh as he looked straight at her.

"Maybe, but Kuchiki-Sama sent a bitch to do his bidding. What's wrong Rukia? You have something to prove to Daddy dearest?" He mocked as Rukia glared at him with steeled eyes.

"Tell me what you know or else I will kill you." Rukia threatened as her blade gleamed in the dim lighting of the basement. Luppi growled.

"I'd rather die by the hands of a man than by a mere bitch." He spit in her face and Rukia moved her hand to wipe it off. He began laughing again. "I beg you!" He looked at his torturer. "Kill me! You know you want to! Don't let the Kuchiki bitch kill me! Don't let her ruin your reputation as a man!" The torturer stood up and immediately seized his neck and looked at Rukia.

"I can kill him for you Princess Kuchiki-Sama if you would like. I'd love to kill him." Rukia furrowed her brows at Luppi.

"Release him." The torturer looked confused.

"I can do it for you Princess Kuchiki-Sama. I'll burn him alive!" His grip tightened and Rukia put a hand on his wrist and looked at him. The torturer immediately apologized and went back to his place. Rukia looked at Luppi while he smiled.

"What's wrong Princess bitch? They should've sent Daddy to do the job, you're obviously too sheltered for this shit. Run home and play dress up in your dresses." Rukia glared at him once more and slid her fingertips along her sharpened blade. She didn't even bother looking at Luppi anymore.

" _Shaoshang._ " Rukia spoke as Luppi widened his eyes at her speaking his native language.

"You're really going to burn me alive?!" Luppi screamed as he laughed, "You don't even have the heart to kill me yourself! I knew it once a little bitch always a-" His words were cut short as his throat was cut open and blood began to spurt out, cutting his speech. The sounds of him choking on his own blood filled the room and Rukia began walking away.

"You know what to do." Rukia commanded as the men immediately began to work on disposing the body.

Rukia sighed in irritation as she remembered Luppi questioning her willingness to kill.

"He was wrong, they shouldn't have sent a man to do my job."

 **Author's note: I hoped you liked it! Please let me know any suggestions or hopes, or angry comments at me for being gone for so long! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Until next time...hopefully!**


End file.
